The Emperor's New Wife
by Anonymous Nobody
Summary: The Tamers have to put on a role play for the end of the year presentation. When roles are swaped and tragedy strikes what will be installed for our heroes? Read and find out! Review too please.
1. Chapter 1

The Emperor's New Wife

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 1 - Roles

"Alice! Get back here", shouted an exasperated Rika. "Give me back my bag you idiot!"

"Ok, ok, ok, we don't want Ryo to see his bride like that do we?"

"Alice! Shut the hell up!"

Rika is having another of her fits but is suddenly stopped when Jeri, their friend comes.

"Alice, Rika!" She hugged Rita and Alice both in turn. Meanwhile Alice and Rika were in danger of air limitations. Jeri, let go of me they said in unison. Jeri gave them a toothy smile and started talking non-stop.

"...First you do this and then you do that, you little bookworm, I am a snob and so are you La, la la la."

"Jeri, you had too much sugar!"

She immediately shut up.

They waited for Rika's chauffeur to arrive to take them to school and the richest school for high school kids in Japan. It was all the way in Yokohama.

Alice bagsed the middle spot forcing Rika and Jeri to take the end spots.

Rika noticed that her friends had grown up a lot since the holiday. Alice had chocolate brown hair with streaks of gold in it while Jeri had dark brown hair and soft almond eyes. She also noticed that they had their Digi-vices strapped on their belts. She smiled at the memory of getting her Digi-Vice

FLASHBACK

Rika sat alone and solitary at the end of the road. A stranger whose face she couldn't see at first pushed an egg and what appeared to be a small mobile phone to her. He gave her a booklet and looked up into her eyes. You are one of the chosen five. She gasped at seeing Mr Wong , Henry's father. You will meet the very shortly. Use this well. Before she had tried to say something, Mr Wong disappeared behind a corner. She walked along dumbfounded and met her friends and three snobby brutes, Alice, Jeri, Henry, Tokatto and least favourite Ryo. They all appeared to have been through the same ordeal. Henry however did not look surprised at all. We all gaped at him. Finally we were successful to get the information he has been hiding for so long out of him.

He said, "Yamaki and my father and other people or Hypnos invented a portal between two worlds. The Digi world, I'll explain later seeing the looks of his companions and the Real World. The Real World is this world. Hypnos tries to keep peace between two worlds. He went there and discovered eggs that were to be hatched into Digimon Each of them were unique and special to the tamer of the Digimon. They were levels of power a Digimon could turn into. The rookie stage, champion stage and the ultimate stage.

In turn she had a fox like Digimon called Renamon. She was very fond of Renamon. Takato Guilmon and Jeri had Leomon and so did the other boys who had other Digimon.

She smiled at the memory.

Meanwhile she hadn't noticed that the limo had come to a stop. Miss Nonaka…. Would you like me to keep the door open asked the chauffeur. She looked around she was at school. Alice and Jeri were giggling. Sorry…..

She got 150 yen out and gave it to him. "And you can go if you want."

"Hey it is my favourite redhead!

"Shut up Akiama." She walked away and joined Jeri and Alice while they were giggling.

"Hi Hunny".

Rika looked pissed and looked at him and said "who would call you hunny?" Sounding disgusted.

Ryo's fan club, about 2 dozen girls cried loudly yes.

They rushed over to him. Ryo just shook his head and rubbed a hand through his hair.

Suddenly he ran away and joined Rika and her friends.

"I said get away Akiama", said Rika, her eyes getting cold Ryo put his arm around her neck. She growled and shook his hand off and run into Takato.

"Watch it dude", she said.

Takato backed away knowing how Rika's temper was not good. He blushed when Jeri walked by him and muttered a muffled hello. She replied with the same answer.

"This term we will be making a production of Japanese people and their roles. What I mean is that we will have people to be the emperor the nobles, peasants merchants and more. It will like a play which we will be performing at the end of the year." Said Miss Suki,

"Who's playing who?"asked Kazu.

"I was just about to get to that."

"Sorz."

"Ok Kenta, Kazu, Takashi, Lindale, Broome and Emily will be the peasants."

Kenta and Kazu groaned.

"Merchants will be Tash, Sarah, James, Jenny, Yoko and Tai."

"Nobles will be Henry, Alice, Jeri and Takato."

"And the Shogun, emperor will be Ryo. Ruling with him will be Rika who is the Shoguns wife."

"How come they get the ok jobs and Kenta and I have to be peasants?" busted Kazu

"Kazu if u don't want to be in the production so be it."

That silenced him.

Meanwhile Rika was gaping at Miss Suki and Ryo was grinning in spite of himself.

"I will not have that position as Akiama's wife."

"Miss Makino." trying to stay cool with Rika "your position is a position many would like so if u are willing to give it up then that's fine with me."

"Fine."

"Ok, anyone willing to swap with Rika?"

Takato and Jeri put their hands down and so did Henry and Alice

"Ok Sarah and Rika please swap."

Ryo was gaping and Rika grinned and thought that during the spell Sarah could have a chance to steal Ryo's heart although in her opinion Sarah was so low.

'This is my big chance to get what I have been wishing for the last 2 years thought Sarah under her smiling face.'

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Dreams

Dreams- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sarah stood smiling from ear to ear. She and Ryo were working together, Any girl's ultimate dream.

"Sarah and Ryo, can I please see you in this lunch period please?" said Miss Suki.

Ryo reluctantly took off after Sarah's heels.

When they were outside and out of earshot, Alice looked around for eavesdroppers lurking behind, but then she busted,

"How could you Rika, how could you give your top spot to Sarah, that idiot girl. You should have seen Ryo's face when you said you wouldn't be the empress any more." Alice said

"Yeah Rika Ryo may have endured many punches and blows from you, I may be his hardest blow yet. You should not have done that big time. Even we are higher than you." Said Jeri

"Remember Sarah started teasing me because I always wore black?" recalled Alice

Rika's eyes drew together from the memory.

FLASHBACK

"Look at that loner with her 2 friends," said Sarah with her gang of girls. Oh has another of your family died again that you are wearing black again. Your father this time? Wow next week according to my calculations all you're family will die."

Alice's eyes were swimming with tears.

"Shut up or die," spat Rika

"Now Ice Queen is helping you," taunted Sarah.

Personally Sarah was wee bit scared of Rika.

Rika's fists were clenched, a bad sign.

Rika was running to give Sarah a black eye and a bashing she would never forget when someone got in front of her.

Bang! Sarah was knocked unconscious on the ground.

She looked who was.

Henry Wong

Stupid B#!

How dare she taunt Alice like that.

Rika was about to give him a bashing too because she didn't get the chance to bash Sarah up because he was in the way.

Thanks Henry and Rika.

Alice had come up with them with Jeri.

Alice gave Henry a hug.

He blushed.

Then in turn she hugged Rika and Jeri.

When Sarah had gained consciousness, Rika was standing over her with Ryo.

Me and You in the Gym, fighting with digimon six am sharp. She left

Ryo followed her and sighed and muttered "That's my wildcat, the many things I love about her."

That morning she put on her T shirt and Jeans took her Digimon cards and met Sarah at the gym at school.

She couldn't see Sarah so she assumed She backed out. Out she was soon proved wrong.

Sarah was there with her gang.

"Well let's get comfortable," Rika said with false Friendliness. Together they set up a table and 2 chairs.

They played one minute in the game when Rika activated her strength card.

Sarah was beaten.

Rika just stood up and said," Never mess with me or my friends"

From then on Sarah had not bothered them , the burden of her loss was still affecting her.

END OF FLASHBACK

They were walking when they heard Kenta Kazu, Takato, Henry and Ryo talking.

"Can't believe it, Kazu and me, we deserve to be kings-

"Yeah Kenta and I have to be peasants-

'

"I mean isn't that cruel, Kazu?"

"All you guys laugh and you _are_ supposed to offer us sympathy, right Kenta?"

"I demand to make a stand, are you with me Kazu?"

"Absolutely!"

Expectant that they had made a dramatic stand, they looked at their friends. They were doubled over, laughing.

"Oh come on guys, lets swap" whined Kenta

"Hey guys, the girls popped in from nowhere..

"Hi" they replied.

Alice went to sit next to Henry. He blushed.

Jeri went to sit next to Takato.

Rika was the only one left standing. "You either sit with Ryo or Kenta," said Alice giving her the choices.

"I'll sit on the floor." She replied smartly

At the end of the lunch period they filed into the classroom.

"The emperor and the empress have chosen their costumes, " Miss Suki said.

Sarah please show your outfit to us.

Oh my god whispered Alice.

She was wearing a red kimono with purple and yellow decorations. She looked Stunning.

"Even Rika would like that" Jeri thought

Everyone was admiring her kimono except for one person-Ryo.

Ryo stepped out he was equally fantastic.

The end of school rang.

At the Makino Mansion Rika was waiting for her mother. When she was finally home she said

"Mother can you please design me a kimono please, and make it look stunning pleas."

"Rika dear of course, how come you are suddenly into kimonos. Anyways I 'm still very pleased with you." Rumiko replied. She gave Rika a big hug.

She quickly went up to her room. She got the phone and dialled Ryo's number.

"Hello, is this the Akiama residence? May I please speak to Ryo Akiama?

She was put online to Ryo.

"Hello,"

"Hi Akiama, its Rika"

"Hi Rika, (suddenly interested)"

"May I come to your place in about a few days time?"

"Of course you can"(taken back but very excited.)

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Rika dear," her mother called, I made your kimono.

She looked at the package and unwrapped.

It was Beautiful although she didn't want to wear it

It had red lace (eww thought Rika) with yellow ribbons. The material was made out of the finest quality sick, on the background waas flowers of different colours and shades.

"Thanks mum, it's really nice."

She kissed her mother. Her mother was very pleased at her for admiring her work.

She quickly slipped it on (reluctantly) and brushed her hair down so it was on her neck and shoulders.

She asked her mother if she was allowed to go to the Akiama's residence.

She said yes with little question.

She told her chauffeur to drive her to the Akiama residence.

"Madame Nonaka may I ask why you are wearing the kimono. I don't usually see you wearing it but I think it looks beautiful on you. "

Is .it for a party?" I guess not seeing the flash of anger in Rika's eyes.

He opened to the door for her. She said a stiff thank you.

She knocked on Ryo's door. His servant answered.

"May I please see Mr Akiama please?"

"Certainly"

She was led to his door.

"It's me Rika" she said to the door.

The door opened at a full swing.

Ryo just gaped.

Ahhh! Screamed Rika a nightmare she thought. She was still Ice Queen and wondered if she was losing her cool. Me dreaming about him? Absurd. Why did I have that dream?

(A/N) Very un-Rikaish

Thanks for the reviews peoples.

Remember keep reviewing


End file.
